1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collets for locking tubes in coupling bodies.
2. Background Prior Art
In my U.K. Patent Specification Number 1573757 I describe and illustrate injection molded collets for locking tubes into coupling bodies. The collets comprise an annular element having a plurality of resilient arms with inwardly directed metal teeth molded into the free ends of the arms to engage and grip the surface of the tube extending through the collet for locking the tube in a coupling body. The moldings required for moulding the metal teeth in the coupling body are relatively expensive and an object of the present invention is to provide an alternative collet construction in which metal teeth can be provided on the collet arm for a wide range of collet sizes with a simplified construction enabling simplified and therefore cheaper molds to be used.